Doki Doka!
Doki Doka! (主人公ドキドキ冒険 '''Hero Doki Doki Adventure '''in Japan) is a game released for the GameCude only in Japan and USA in December 2002 as a Action Game. It stars as the first game in the Doki Doka (series). Story: (TBA) Levels: Storymode: Chapter 1: Prolonge *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Mini-Boss: Jick *Level 4 *Challenger: THR3-D33 *Level 5 *Level 6 *Boss: Blade Chapter 2: The Walking Desert *Level 1 *Level 2 *Challenger: Nick Powers *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Boss: Devilking Chapter 3: When Sun Rises *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Challenger: Moki Toki *Boss: SunRat Chapter EX: The Road to the Neverhood *Level 1 *Level 2 *Challenger: SunRat *Challenger: Blade *Challenger: THR3-D33 *Boss: Majin Chapter 4: Riko Jr. *Challenger: Jerria *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Challenger: Stitch *Level 4 *Boss: Manko Chapter 5: Reaching to the Death-Edge *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Challenger: Violet *Level 6 *Mini-Boss: Crocodile *Boss: Darth-Star Chapter 6: Closer to the end *Level 1 *Level 2 *Boss: Stitch Chapter 7: The Final Battle (Final) *Level 1 *Mini-Boss: Stitch *Mini-Boss: Neeknik *Level 2 *Final Boss: Riko Jr. Bonus Chapter: The Mushroom Kingdom *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Boss: Bowser Riko Jr.'s Story Mode: Chapter 1: The beginning of darkness *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Boss: Gail Chapter 2: Search for Penette *Level 1 *Level 2 *Challenger: MoonShine *Challenger: SunShine *Level 3 *Level 4 *Boss: THR3-D33 Chapter 3: The Risk of Death *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Mini-Boss: Alice *Boss: Gail Chapter 4: The Dokado army attack! *Level 1 *Challenger: Stitch *Challenger: MoonShine *Challenger: Grape *Level 2 *Challenger: Perky *Challenger: Nick Powers *Challenger: Alice *Level 3 *Boss: Geko-Knight Chapter 5: Distress Chase *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Mini-Boss: Icarus *Boss: SunRat Chapter EX: Majin's Mistake *Level 1 *Boss: Majin Chapter 6: Unusual Allies *Mini-Boss: Alice *Challenger: SunRat *Challenger: Nick Powers *Challenger: Moki Toki *Challenger: Perky *Challenger: SunShine *Challenger: Sam *Challenger: Majin *Challenger: Grape *Challenger: Blade *Challenger: Rick *Challenger: Devilking *Challenger: Jerria *Challenger: Violet *Challenger: MoonShine *Challenger: Gail *Challenger: THR3-D33 *Boss: Midas Final Chapter 7: Enemy Vs. Hero *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Mini-Boss: Alice *Mini-Boss: Majin *Challenger: Sam *Level 6 *Level 7 *Mini-Boss: Gail *Boss: Icarus Gameplay: "Doki Doka!" have the gameplay style that is similar to Legend of Zelda's, but have a bunch of RPG elements, when the player defeats the enemies he/she wons EXP, he/she can level up and upgraded their character. The Game also borrows elements from and play almost alot like the Super Mario Bros Series. The map system is similar to Super Mario Bros. 3. there's the dots with numbers that means that is a level that you play, if is Green, it means you can play the level, if is Red, it means that you need to complete a level to unlock the level and make progress, The dots marked with a dark blue skull means there's the boss battle. The dots marked with a red house means there's a shop where you can buy weapons, items, armors, and etc. The dots marked with a yellow VS. sign means that there's a challenger waiting for you. When you're battling a boss or a challenger, It will change into the gameplay of Soulcalibur. If you win againest the Main Boss, You progress into the next chapter. The Battle Mode will have the gameplay of Soulcalibur too, The players controls one of the playable characters in the Story or play as a boss they unlocked(the bosses is unlocked when beaten). Modes: *Story: The Main Mode of the entire game, where you play as the heroes to save DokaDo Kingdom from Riko Jr., or play as Riko Jr.(Unlocked) to conquer DokaDo Kingdom and kidnapped Princess Penette. *Battle: Fight your friends or CPUs with your Characters you unlocked in the roster. *Option: Changes The Options. DUH. Characters: Starting Characters: Unlockable: Triva: *Mario, Bowser, Link, Roy, and Marth is the special unlockable guest characters because the company give Nintendo's permission. Category:GameCube Games Category:Iceboys12co. Category:Doki Doka! games Category:Doki Doka! Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Games Category:Comedy Games Category:Single Player Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:2002 Category:Rated T Games